


Fist Bump

by ClaireKat



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-17
Updated: 2015-07-17
Packaged: 2018-04-09 17:50:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4358558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClaireKat/pseuds/ClaireKat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ladybug and Chat Noir come to a surprising realization in the wake of celebrating one of their most recent victories.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fist Bump

**Author's Note:**

  * For [aleprettycat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/aleprettycat/gifts).



> This is a thank you piece for the wonderful aleprettycat.tumblr.com for letting me use one of their AO3 invitations to make an account! I hope you enjoy!

The two superheroes stood frozen in shock, though neither had the guts to ask the other to reveal what they were thinking. It wasn’t really necessary for either of them to say anything considering the identically taken aback expressions that now plastered their faces; but they had only shared a fist bump, right? Hadn’t they participated in the celebratory gesture before? It was considerably common and simple, seen as one of the most basic signals of elation and comradery between two people…so why did they both feel the sharp arrow of nostalgia boring into their chests as they stared into each other’s wide eyes, practically hearing the wheels turning as the two were simultaneously thrust back into a scene from the past.  
  
The breeze was cool and calm, weaving its way leisurely from the water’s surface towards the grassy bank where two children stood. A young, blue haired girl was busy plucking flowers from the soft ground, too engulfed in her task to bother looking up as the wind carelessly tossed the bright red ribbons that currently adorned her hair this way and that. Closer to the river’s bank a young blonde boy stood; his clear blue eyes almost shone identically in color to the waves that he watched. He was seemingly mesmerized by the uneven surface of the water as it splashed and rolled, glittering specks of the sun hitching a ride on the backs of the waves as they swelled and crashed against the shore.  
  
Unbeknownst to the boy the girl abruptly stood from her flower picking and carefully threaded the stems of the flowers together. She did her best to ensure that none of the beautiful blooms she had chosen for this specific piece were put to waste, her tiny fingers imbued with a finesse that allowed her to work efficiently and meticulously. Satisfied with the result of her craft, the girl quietly toddled up behind the boy and plopped the freshly made flower crown on his head. The boy stiffened in surprise as one of his hands shot up reflexively to touch his fluffy locks. His blushing face turned to face the girl and her shining smile. Her lips parted to allow the sound of her joyful laugh to pass through, only causing his cheeks to deepen in their color as he scratched the back of his head in embarrassment, careful to not disturb the flower crown that now sat atop his head.  
  
“Marinette, what in the world is this?”  
  
The girl giggled again. “It’s a flower crown, silly. There are so many pretty flowers here; I thought it would be fun to make a few of them before we leave. But I wanted to make sure you got the first one, since you’re the one that helped me discover this place.”  
  
What she was saying was true, after all. The two truant tikes had spent a majority of their time exploring whatever areas of this countryside that they could while they were together, having been drug on respective family vacations with barely a notice and without any fool proof guarantee of definitive companionship. They came across one another’s company after discovering that they were both staying in lodges that were close by, and almost instantly the two children decided to team up and take to exploring the surrounding area. They were currently enjoying the fruits of their findings, as well as continuing to nurture the budding friendship that had seemingly formed between them in the manner of such a short time.  
  
“It looks like I made it just the right size, which is exactly what I was hoping to be able to do, so I’d say my skills are pretty spectacular, almost legendary!”  
  
The boy couldn’t hold back his own tiny chuckle. “Legendary, huh?”  
  
“Well, of course! I’ve always been gifted when it comes to crafts and things, even my parents say so! I always make stuff for them that they wear, or draw designs that they hang up around the house…I’ve even made some things for my best friend, Alya, and she wears them all the time! I even made us friendship bracelets.”  
  
“Hm. So do you think I could consider this a friendship crown then? That’s stronger than a friendship bracelet, right?” He carefully slid a few of Marinette’s flowers from her fingers, starting to tinker with them as she remained distracted by the conversation.  
  
“Well, I suppose you could say that. But, only if you want to, and you have to know that no matter how strong your friendship charm is, you can’t out rank Alya! She’s my best friend for life, and no matter who I meet they could never overtake her as my best friend!”  
  
“Oh, I wouldn’t dream of taking Alya’s spot,” the boy commented, his lips quirking into a rare smile as he placed his own friendship crown on her silky head. “But, if it’s okay with you, I’d like to return this friendship crown to you as a symbol of our forever, number two friendship. Does that sound okay?”  
  
Marinette burst into a frenzy of excited giggles, taking the boy’s hands in her own as she twirled giddily with him, both of them lost in their own sphere of bliss. Eventually their ankles tangled and they collapsed together in the soft grass breathless and enchanted. The two lounged in silence for a couple of minutes before Marinette sat up, dragging Adrien up with her and offering her open palm to him in a gesture that communicated to him to engage in a high five. He acquiesced simply, following up with an energized fist bump as the two continued to laugh and fade into the bliss of their friendship, the real resilience of which neither of them could predict.  
  
Back in the present, Ladybug brushed her fingers through Chat Noir’s fluffy hair, grazing her fingers against his soft ear before her arms embraced his slim yet familiar form. Chat Noir responded by patting her head with his own gloved one, another of those rare smiles gracing his lips as he whispered into her hair, “Am I still just number two?”


End file.
